Till Death Do We Part
by tickled-pink-4
Summary: The death of a very powerful, very terrible wizard is of an unexpected nature.
1. Chapter 1

Till Death Do We Part

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I do not really want to.

Summary: The death of a very powerful, very terrible wizard is of an unexpected nature.

Chapter 1

Two wizards faced each other, wands aimed with expertise. One smiled a crooked, twisted smile, the other breathed heavily, occasionally wiping blood off his young, smooth face. The man took a slow, shuttering breath, and exhaled, tears welling in his eyes.

"If I give up," he whispered. "Will you stop this?"

"Never. Not until you are dead. You are a menace to the Wizarding World, and I will not stop until you are gone forever," the other man said.

As one man dropped to his knees, shaking in pain, the other laughed, head back, and shoulders heaving. A menacing laugh, filled with greed and evil, piercing the air like a knife. "I will kill you, and the World will fall on bended knee, to beg and grovel and praise," yelled the man whose laugh pierces the world. "Because I have killed the great Harry Potter."

Harry was blinking more and more slowly for every passing minute, closing his eyes for three, four, then five seconds. In Harry's final moments of life, he remembered the happiest day of his life. The day he and Ginny had gotten married.

_'Do you, Harry Potter, take this woman, Ginerva Weasley, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?' the minister's voice had flooded the chapel, washing over everyone. Harry remembered seeing Ron, his best man, smiling widely, finally loosening his protective grip on Ginny. 'I do,' Harry had replied, happy to finally say the two small words._

_The minister had said nearly the same words to Ginny, then, 'You may now kiss the bride.' Harry had embraced Ginny, holding her close to him, and kissed her dramatically, then looked up to see Ron's smile, barely faltering, as he came forward to congratulate the new couple._

Harry was jerked rudely back to slowly fading reality by another laugh that erupted from Voldermort's mouth. Harry dropped to the ground, breathing slowly, as light and vision melted away. Suddenly, a last, painful thought clawed at Harry's mind. 'What about Ginny?' Then, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Till Death Do We Part

Chapter 2

Ginny sat at her desk, rocking back and forth and biting her nails. She was very distressed and worried. Yesterday morning, Harry had left the house on official Order business. He was not back yet, and it was three in the afternoon. He had been gone for more than twenty-four hours. Ginny was nervous.

Suddenly, a large horned owl flew in through the open window and perched on the desk. Ginny looked at it, then her eyes were drawn to the letter. A blue envelope with dark blue writing. Good Godric, what now? Looking around, Ginny remembered that the kids were napping. She pulled the letter off the owl's leg, and it flew away. Ginny stared at the letter, willing it to evaporate, wishing that it would disappear. Finally, she ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter. Taking a deep breath, she began to read:

_Dear Ms. Ginerva Potter_

_We send our deep sorrow and condolences to you and your children. Yesterday, your husband, Harry Potter battled You-Know-Who. When the prophecy was discovered, and it said 'one must die at the hands of the other, we all felt certain that it would be You-Know-Who that was killed. We are very sorry to say, that your husband, Harry Potter was killed in the battle instead. Please except this pin from his cloak as proof. You will receive your late husband's wand within twenty-four hours._

_Faithfully,_

_Madam Bone,_

_Minister of Magic_

Ginny stared at the piece of parchment, unable to believe what she was reading. Dead? How could he possibly be dead? Good Godric, why Harry? Brave, strong, selfless, handsome, perfect Harry. It simply was not possible. Ginny shivered, pressing her hand against her mouth, barely stopping herself from shouting to the heavens, "Good Godric, why Harry?"

Laying her head on the desk, Ginny let her tears fall freely, sobbing quietly. Then, she remembered the pin. Ginny shook the envelope and a pin fell out, making a quiet _tap_ on the wooden desk. The pin was emerald, the exact color of Harry's eyes. She had given it to him on his birthday, only a week ago. She picked up the pin, and walked to her room. Stepping into her walk-in closet, Ginny placed the pin in her jewelry box. The pin seemed to fit there, contrasting strongly against her diamonds rings and bracelets. Ginny decided to tell her family. She walked back to her desk and picked up a quill and a piece of parchment, and sat down to write.

_Dear Ron,_

_How could something like this happen? Yesterday, Harry battled the Dark Lord. Today, I received a letter from Madam Bone. Harry died. We were all so sure that Harry would defeat him. What will we do?_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Ginny tied the letter to her owl's leg and it flew out the window. Ron would receive the letter soon enough, and maybe someone would come to help her. Ginny put her elbows on her desk and her head in her hands. Tears fell from her eyes, making a puddle on the sleek wood. Ginny looked around when she heard quiet steps on the stairs, and saw her oldest daughter coming down the stairs. Michelle (called Micky) was eleven, about to start her first year at Hogwarts. In fact, today was August 31, and term would start tomorrow. Her oldest son, James, was starting his third year, and he was thirteen. James was staying at a friend's house for the summer, and they would take him to the train, although Ginny would be there because she was taking Micky.

_My Dear James,_

_I hope you have been enjoying your summer. I miss you. Today, I received a letter from Madam Bone. Your father battled the Dark Lord yesterday, and the prophecy was fulfilled. One man died at the hands of the other. Your father is dead. I will see you at the train tomorrow, and you can tell me if you want to go to Hogwarts this year. I love you._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Ginny looked up and saw that Micky was reading over her shoulder. Micky was staring at the paper with wide eyes and a disbelieving expression.

"Oh, darling," whispered Ginny, stroking Micky's jet black hair. "It's going to be alright." Lie. "We'll get through this." Ginny felt horrible.

"Mummy, I want to go to school. But if you want me to stay…"

"No, dear, you go to school and have a good year. Stay close to James, though."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day

Ginny came home from the station to find a congregation of family and crisp, black satin. Hugs, sobs, stories, and more hugs went around the room. Ron told stories from school that no one had heard before. Mrs. Hermione Weasley (married to Percy) told of daring adventures and an early sense of bravery. Ginny felt better when Molly offered to stay for awhile.

That evening, Mrs. Weasley cooked a large meal, including all of Harry's favorites. Ginny sat down with everyone, but hardly ate a thing. At dessert, Ginny ate a helping of treacle tart, because Harry always scooped some onto his wife's plate when it was served.

Later, Ginny and her mother sat on the living room floor, looking at scrapbooks and photos of Harry. There were many newspaper articles and moving photos of Harry with famous people, waving his wand at a Bogart, kissing his wife on their wedding day. Ginny cried until she fell asleep on the couch. Mrs. Weasley tucked a throw blanket around her and went down the hall to tuck Micky in to bed.

"Grandma, are you going to come to the train with us?"

"Of course, sweetie."

"Okay. Good night."

Molly kissed her granddaughter on the fore head and backed out of the room, turning the lights off as she left.


End file.
